The Troubling Triplets Strike
by BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI
Summary: Kuro, a white tiger hybrid, is Kidnapped by Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. When Rukia and her rich business manager brother, Byakuya, decide to pay a visit to Aizen, will a happy family reunion take place, or will it all go up in flames? And what of the mysterious dragon hybrids that seem to know the family friend? Read to find out! OC,TRIPLETS! T for violence and blood! In Progress!
1. Chapter 1

NORMAL POV~

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

Seriously, how annoying do these kids get? When a hybrid is locked in a cage for long periods of time, they tend to get a little snappy with eight year old kids that think it is hilarious to bang on the bars of the prison people call a kennel. Therefore, it shouldn't be that surprising that the White Tiger Hybrid that was kidnapped only a few days ago snapped after fifteen minutes of pointless banging. He tried to, unsuccessfully; bite the kid's hand in half. The unsuspecting kid kind of deserved it. But well, it wasn't exactly seen that way in the Smuggler's mind. _He_ didn't have to sit in a cage with a moody dragon hybrid all day and night. Yet, he still had the tiger hybrid drugged up with so many benzodiazepines that he didn't even feel the eight year old kids kick her hand so hard that several of her bones cracked. Nor did he notice when Gin, the Smuggler's right hand man, approached him and dragged him by his hair to the other side of the cage.

WHITE TIGER HYBRID (KURO)POV~

This would probably be a huge waste of time. But then again, being drugged up often gave someone plenty of time to think about how they ended up here. Wherever 'here' may be and for me, it is no different, I faintly remembered how I got here, in this cage, and it all started because Smirky couldn't keep it in his pants.

KURO'SFLASHBACK~

"_Look ova' ther'! She's a cutie!" Gin exclaimed, excited over his new find. _

"_Have you no shame," his friend, Tousen, asked," That is the waitress you are talking about." _

"_Go back to searching for hybrids, not potentialfuck buddies." Aizen reprimanded sternly._

"_It's rather rude to talk about people, and if you're going to ogle over them, it would be smart to make sure her over-protective older brother isn't around when you do it." I stated. _

"_Tha' may be," Gin said, "bu' isn't it jus' as rude ta' eavesdrop on innocen' bystandas?" _

"_Innocent?" I asked coolly, "with that much lust rolling off you? Keep it in your pants. I don't want to hear about it. Also, hunting for hybrids is illegal. I'll have to ask you to leave the premises. I don't want to have to call the police because another idiot thought my café was the perfect place to be doing illegal business dealings."_

"_You own this fine establishment?" Aizen questioned._

"_I do." I replied curtly._

"_Interesting." Tousen remarked. "I was told that the owner was the lead singer and that he performed in a band because he was voted so highly. Mind singing us a song?"_

"_Sorry. I don't do private shows. Besides, if you want to hear a song, you'd have to stay another twenty-five minutes for my next number and I have a feeling you weren't planning on staying that long." I answered, trying to shatter his hopes._

"_That is not quite the case," Aizen stated, "we can stay for a song or two."_

"_Excellent. It'll be in about… twenty-three minutes." I say, checking my watch._

"H_e seems to want to protect Hybrids." Tousen concluded as I walked away._

"_Smells like one ta'."Gin added. _

"_That's because he is one." Aizen explained. "Look at the outline of his hat, it looks like cat ears. And the way he instantly has his hand on his head whenever something makes him flinch. I'd bet he's hiding something."_

_TWENTY-THREE MINUTES LATER~_

_**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.**_

_**I never want to let you down or have you go,**_

_**It's better off this way.**_

_**For all the dirty looks,**_

_**The photographs your boyfriend took, **_

_**Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY!**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY!**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY!**_

_**YOU WEAR ME OUT!**_

_**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**_

_**I've told you time and time again, you sing the words but don't know what they mean.**_

_**To be a joke and LOOK! Another line without a hook.**_

_**I held you close as we both shook for the last time!**_

_**TAKE A GOOD HARD LOOK!**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY! **_

_**I'M NOT OKAY!**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY!**_

_**YOU WEAR ME OUT!**_

_**Forget about the dirty looks,**_

_**The photographs your boyfriend took,**_

_**You said you'd read me like a book, **_

_**But the pages are all torn and frayed!**_

_**i'm okay**_

_**i'm o-KAY!**_

_**I'M OKAY NOW! [I'M OKAY NOW!]**_

_**But you really need to listen to me,**_

_**Because I'm telling you the truth, **_

_**I'm okay! [TRUST ME]**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY!**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY!**_

_**WELL, I'M NOT OKAY,**_

_**I'M NOT O-FUCKING-KAY!**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY!**_

_**I'M NOT OKAY![KAY~]**_

_The next song started and I saw Gin move towards the cash register. Odd._

_**I'm in the business of misery.**_

_**Let's take it from the top.**_

_**She's got a body like an hourglass, **_

_**It's ticking like a clock.**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out.**_

_**When I thought he was mine, **_

_**She took him by the mouth.**_

_**I waited eight long months,**_

_**She finally set him free.**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie,**_

_**He was the only one for me.**_

_**Two weeks and we caught on fire.**_

_**She's got it out for me,**_

_**But I wear the biggest smile.**_

_**WOAH!**_

_**I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG,**_

_**BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW!**_

_**AND WOAH!**_

_**IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG,**_

_**TO STEAL IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW!**_

_**BUT GOD, DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD!**_

'_**CAUSE I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM RIGHT NOW!**_

_**AND IF YOU COULD THEN YOU KNOW THAT YOU WOULD!**_

'_**CAUSE GOD, IT JUST FEELS SO-**_

_**IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD!**_

_**Second chances? They don't matter,**_

_**People never change.**_

_**Once a whore, you're nothing more,**_

_**I'm sorry that'll never change.**_

_**And about forgiveness were both supposed to exchange?**_

_**I'm sorry honey but I passed it up now look this way!**_

_**Well, there's a million other girls that do it just like you,**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible,**_

_**To get to who they want and what they like, **_

_**It's easy if you do it right.**_

_**Well, I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE!**_

_**WOAH!**_

_**I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG, **_

_**BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW!**_

_**WOAH!**_

_**IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG,**_

_**TO STEAL IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW!**_

_**BUT GOD DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD!**_

'_**CAUSE I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM RIGHT NOW!**_

_**AND IF YOU COULD THEN YOU KNOW THAT YOU WOULD.**_

'_**CAUSE GOD, IT JUST FEELS SO-**_

_**IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD.**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true,**_

_**Not one of the involving you.**_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true,**_

_**Not one of the involving…!**_

_**WOAH!**_

_**I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG!**_

_**BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW!**_

_**WOAH!**_

_**I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG!**_

_**BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW!**_

_**WOAH!**_

_**IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG!**_

_**TO STEAL IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW!**_

_**BUT GOD DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD!**_

'_**CAUSE I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW!**_

_**AND IF YOU COULD THAN YOU KNOW YOU WOULD!**_

'_**CAUSE GOD IT JUST FEELS SO-**_

_**IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD.**_

_My music rang through the small café and as I made my way backstage, a stage worker that looked oddly like Gin with a hat on, knocked into me, my hat falling off to reveal a pair of snow white ears with black tips. A second passed, my face a tale of terror, Gin's filled with his creepy smirk. Before anyone could blink, I was gone, running for my freedom. _

[ I'm not Okay (I promise) by My Chemical Romance & Misery Business by Paramore were the two songs Kuro sang. ]

ALSO! IMPORTANT NOTICE! KURO IS A BOY! I FIXED IT BUT IT DOESN'T SHOW! KURO=BOY!


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback to Kidnap?

_KURO'S FLASHBACK~_

_I made my way down the streets, zigzagging through the people crowding the main roads. Gin wasn't far behind and for once in my arrogant life; I was actually scared, the fear making the adrenaline pump faster. I continued to sprint away, weaving through the many alleyways that littered the large city that I had occupied for the last year and a half. My long, silky black hair trailed behind me and I stole the nearest hat I found, covering the striped ears that had plastered themselves to my head to keep the wind from getting in them. I knew I shouldn't have been mouthing them off, but I was hired to protect the girl they were hitting on and they were hunting my fellow brothers. Speaking of, I can't believe I just left her at the café! What will happen to her? I have to go back! I suddenly stopped, turning around and almost running into Gin. I darted forward, quickly slipping past him and continued to run, heading backwards, retracing my previous steps. Tousen, who appeared as soon as I stepped onto the threshold of the café, stuck his foot out, successfully knocking me off my feet. I slid across the floor and hit a nearby wall with enough force to crack it. My vision blurred, but I could make out Tousen, Gin, and Aizen, who was dragging the waitress, kicking and screaming, coming towards me. I stood, and easily jumped over Gin and Tousen, while I landed with a kick to Aizen's face. A wave of dizziness passed over and I felt the world tilt, but I saw Aizen let go of the waitress I was supposed to be protecting. What was her name again? I can't remember. I placed a roundhouse kick to Aizen's gut before he could recover from the previous kick. Damn. I was aiming for the chest. Guess I'm worse off than I originally thought. Oh well. The girl's safety is my first priority. Gin appeared in my peripheral vision, and I turned to block the punch thrown at my face. As I grabbed and twisted, I got the sick satisfaction of hearing the crack of dislocating his wrist, even through my dizzy haze. A grunt of pain was heard before Tousen registered that I kicked him in the face. Aizen pulled a gun, pointing it at the waitress girl. I heard the shot and felt a pain flare up in my right shoulder as I pushed the girl out of the way of the bullet. The dizziness increased tenfold, pain and blood loss ruining my almost perfect senses. I pushed the waitress I was protecting out of the busted up shop, not even remembering why I was here or risking my life for her in the first place. A slurred 'run' fell from my bloody lips, causing only a second's hesitation before she took off on an injured ankle. _

"_Ne, Ne, tha' wa' stupid. Ya' a dumb lil' neko." Gin taunted, pulling my up by my injured shoulder, causing me to wince in pain. _

"_Shu' the 'uck up." Was my slurred response, reminding me of my sad state._

"_Grab him and let's go. The Police will start arriving soon." A chilly tone interrupted my drunken musings. I looked up, seeing the man whose name I currently forgot but would curse later. He was weird with one piece of hair in his face and a fake smile. It started with an 'A'… I think. _

_Creepy smile guy squeezed my damaged shoulder, causing an ear-shattering shout to resonate through the air. My face turned pale and felt wet, black creeping into my vision as I flailed against the hand that would soon feed me… or maybe not. I managed to knock someone off their feet and the pain in my shoulder subsided slightly, telling me it was probably Mr. Smiles. I kicked out, managing to get out from under Silver Smiles, who, unfortunately had fallen on top of me. I staggered to my feet, running from the raised voices by taking the 'employees only' exit into the dark alley behind the Café. Too bad I didn't realize that Creepy Grin guy and his buddies had posted a guy out back. As soon as he saw me, he clocked me in the face, causing me to hit my head on the wall from the force of the blow. I sank to my knees, leaning forward, as if in slow motion, until I sagged into the newly awaiting hands that belonged to none other than BIG Black man. [AN-I totally did not mean to sound racist and I'm very sorry if that offended you, but he's just barely conscious and it's Zommari we're talking about. Not much more to say other than 'TUTU DUDE' which I'll use later]He lifted me up as if I was a ragdoll and carried me back into the restaurant to where Freaky Hair and Skinny Guy were yelling at Mr. Smiley. I laughed at the thought of me so injured that I couldn't even keep a single nickname for someone without forgetting it, let alone three guys' actual names. I laughed so hard, in fact, that I was practically howling and coughing up blood at the same time. My outburst brought everyone's attention to me, and I just couldn't stop laughing, even when the Tutu Dude hit my back so hard two of my ribs cracked. Wavy Wig Guy pulled out a gun, and in my less-than-functioning state, I couldn't tell if it was real or a tranquilizer. The sound went off and my vision blacked out._

I woke up realizing it was just a bump from the car I was in and I didn't have a serious case of Déjà vu. Wait. What the hell? CAR?!


	3. Chapter 3 The CRAZY Kidnapping Twins?

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED WHEN KURO WAS HAVING HIS FLASHBACK~**

**FERRO [FIRE DRAGON HYBRID] POV**

The guy I shared a cell with was drugged and the stupid kids broke his hand in several places. I had trouble not just burning the silver haired man to death when he dragged Kuro by that shiny black hair that so beautifully framed his face. I decided it took to much energy to hold back my bottled up rage, letting the black flames set that silver hair that I loathed so much aflame. He shrieked and quickly proceeded to let go of Kuro. He punched me in the face, causing me head to whiplash from the force. I spit the blood from my lip onto his 'designer' hakama and kosode, adding to the usually white uniform a scarlet splatter. Pure fury was written on Gin's face as he put the fire out. Tousen had to drag him out of the cage before he slipped up and got himself killed.

They both stormed off, too infuriated with anyone to stay without losing their temper. Grimmjow, the blue panther hybrid in the cage next to mine snickered, earning himself a smack from Ulquiorra, a bat hybrid that is rooming with Grimmjow. I cracked a smile at him before heading over to where Kuro lay on the ground, stiff as a board. The drugs are supposed to be stress relieving, not stressing inducing. He twitched slightly, letting out a low shout and gripped the thin sheet that we were expected to sleep on. I had seen this behavior before, in the pits, the spectators would drag the half dead hybrids out of the ring an inject them with so many benzodiaphines that it could kill a small cat, no pun intended.

"Another Customer! How grand!" Aizen's voice rang through the dusty warehouse. Let's see how 'grand' it is when we lock you up and show you off. I man with long, black, shiny hair came strutting in, inspecting all the cages as if he was a critic. A short girl followed him in, glancing around happily and chatting with her Nekos. Said Nekos looked exactly the same, although there was a slight color difference. One was tan with bright orange hair and tangerine ears. His tail was orange with black stripes, meaning he was probably a tiger hybrid. A lithe build hid rippling muscles, fooling anyone dumb enough to attack him into thinking he was weak. The other was pale, an albino, with white hair, ears and tail. The ears and tail had black stripes as well, probably a snow tiger Hybrid. Their body size and shapes were the same as well as their facial structure, but the albino had golden eyes haunted by a black sclera whereas the tiger had regular warm brown eyes. As they continued down the row, the orange head tensed up, before diving over the posh male in front and landing right in front of Kuro and I's cage. He started to whine pitifully, catching the attention of the whole group. The white tiger saw what the Orangette had seen, having a similar reaction. Kuro whined and turned over, and I noticed exactly what the black haired humans had noticed. Kuro and the two tigers looked exactly the same! The orange headed tiger was reaching his arm in, stretching to try and reach Kuro. Said Kuro whimpered again and turned onto his side, facing away from me but towards the new customers. The white tiger growled lowly and I reached over, shaking Kuro lightly, trying to wake him from his seemingly bad dream. All Kuro did was groan slightly and jerk away from my fingers. Alright, I'd had enough. I close my fingers into a fist and pull back, shocked looks coming my way from the twin tigers. I punch Kuro, hard, jolting him from whatever dream land he was visiting. He whimpers, his dark blue eyes still fogged up from the effects of the drug. He takes in his surroundings, blinking in shock as he takes in the sight of the [angry] hybrids and the dark haired humans at the front of our cage. He was at the bars in less than a second, hugging the two tigers as best as he could with bars separating them.

"Do tell what the hell just happened." I spoke, my voice startling Kuro as if he forgot I was there. He probably did in the midst of all the hugging.

He looked to me sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck, a sign of his embarrassment. "Umm. These are my brothers, Ichigo and Shirosaki."

The albino, Shirosaki, spoke up then, "We're all triplets." Then they went back to hugging the life out of each other. Honestly, I couldn't comprehend how they could breathe.

"AIZEN! I WOULD LIKE TO BUY THIS HYBRID HERE. PLEASE COME DOWN HERE AND LOOK AT WHICH ONE!" The small girl screamed, causing all three of the tigers and I to cover our ears. She looked at us sheepishly, "Oops. Sorry!"

Aizen waltzed down the stairs, his oversized ego almost suffocating me. I wish I could have torn him and his inflated ego to shreds.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. He's not for sale. He has yet to be trained and you might be hurt." Aizen stated with that infuriatingly fake smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It looks like my other Hybrids really like him. Are you sure you can't sell him to me?" The black haired guy asked.

"I'm afraid not, Byakuya. He really should be trained first. It would be bad for business if Rukia got hurt because I sold you a pet that wasn't ready to go." Aizen explained. God, I wanted to tear his face up.

"Well, then I'll save my money to buy him. Let me know when you are done with training and I'll take him off your hands. Thanks again, I'll be back later." The dark haired male, Byakuya, said. All the tigers shared one last goodbye hug before Ichigo and Shirosaki walked off, begrudgingly following their masters. As soon as they were out of earshot Aizen turned toward us, a frown set in place.

"You belong to me until I sell you. Do not touch what is not mine or I will punish you severely." He snarled, storming off to be a bitch somewhere else.

"Fucker." Kuro spat, wobbling over to me.

"Are you alright? It'd be annoying if you passed out on me again." I stated, my mask instantly in its place.

"Whadda ya talkin- Shit." He slurred, falling into the awaiting arms held out to him. I look over, seeing that Ulquiorra had caught him through the bars. Honestly, that bat. He should just tell Kuro how he feels. He placed the unconscious form of Kuro onto the ground lovingly, gazing down at Kuro's face. I looked to see red marks on his shoulders where he slammed himself into the bars in order to catch Kuro. Honestly, men these days.

Night fell and I fell into a light sleep, feeling like something major was about to happen to me. It was then, out of my peripheral vision that I noticed a white tiger slinking towards the cage, hackles raised. As soon as the identical Bengal tiger came prowling from around the corner, I instantly knew that it was Shirosaki and Ichigo. Byakuya came tip-toeing up, silently gliding across the concrete, and Rukia peered around some of the empty cages, obviously playing lookout. Shirosaki transformed back into his human form, a thin pair of leggings hanging off of his slim hips were the only thing that covered his pale skin. He took a bar in each hand, shuffled his feet, and pulled. The bars bent slowly and Shirosaki grunted. After a while of pulling, the hole in the bars was just big enough for Ichigo to slip in with practiced grace. I got into a position that clearly said I would kick his ass if need be and he slowed, my point taken. He kneeled by Kuro, gently reaching out and swiping a hair out of his face. His arms slid under Ichigo's neck and kneecaps, picking up slowly, he lifted Kuro into his arms, turning and handing him to Shirosaki. Then the smell hit me. I reached out, grabbing Ichigo by the hair and sniffing. It was him. My fated. Toshiro was with them! I whimpered.

"Toshiro! Please! Take me with you! I need to see him!" I whisper shouted, not wanting to alert Aizen of their presence.

"What's yer name den'?" Shirosaki asked, cautious.

"Ferro, the iron dragon hybrid." I provided, hopeful.

"Your Ferro!?" Ichigo nearly shouted. "Toshiro talks about you all the time. His missing mate, Ferro." He turned to Byakuya, "Can we please take him with us?"

"Fine. But we really need to leave the scene of the crime." Byakuya whispered urgently. "My car is a few blocks from the parking lot. Let's go."

And we were off. Running as quietly as we could, crawling through the window, slinking under the small hole in the fence, and running for our lives. Shirosaki was the slowest one, carrying a dead-to-the-world-Kuro on his back. We heard the alarms when we were halfway to Byakuya's car. Snitching Bird hybrids, I'll beat their asses the next chance I get! We made a mad dash when were heard the squealing of tires on blacktop and threw ourselves into the black SUV that Byakuya brought. He slammed on the gas, doing a 180 and shooting down the street like a bat out of hell. By the time we were sure we had lost Gin, we were on a dirt road, heading for the country.


End file.
